The Children of Ritual
by I have no talent
Summary: The last of the Crimson Ritual went wrong, The village has disappear under the shroud of darkness and the incident was untouched and untold. What happen back there and the cause? Turn back the time on the day of Crimson Ritual had took place.
1. Notice, skip it if you want

The fatal Frame Project

**The Children of ritual**

It is the first story of my five parts of the fatal frame project. This is story unfold the story of three family-The Kurosawa, The Tachibana and lastly the Himuro. Contained with secret hidden, love tested and the betray swinging to each other.

The fatal frame project consist of five part. (Completion will take forever if there is no writer block.)

The children of ritual  
The separation  
The Crimson Tales (Stopped for a moment)  
The haunted mansion  
The ending journey

**Updating Chapter.**  
Will be updating one chapter in every month or faster update (Some review will encourage the progress). Require beta reader to correct the word. Voluntary Beta reader will be award into the story in one of the story and credit in the end of the story. (Interested email to me and arrangement could be made.)()

**Phase story.  
**Due there is a link between story, there are two timeline phase on the children of ritual.

**Present Phase**

This timeline occurs around Sae Kurosawa time, trapping the void of darkness. It is consider a side story.

**Linking Phase**

This story has a link into other story, where time frame as Sae would witness the event that happening on Mayu Amakura, Miku Hanasaki and other more character.


	2. The failure of ritual

Frame Fatal Series.  
Chapter one: The failure of ritual (Part one-Early Chapter)

By Radix

Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame Character and credit will go to Temco for providing the great storyline and great gameplay.

I have a slight English problem, so my grammar and past tense will be way out to worse but maybe I can still maintaining it. Thanks for reading and review will be nice. Okay I made it short. Enjoy the Fatal frame trilogy.

**

* * *

**

On the platform as where Sae had capture...

"Yae" Sae whispered her sister name for the last time as her life approached to the end. Her wrists tied on the wooden pole to prevent her to escape but Sae didn't try to made attempt, just stood there, waiting to put her misery over. Her body battered and mind tortured, after several hours of questioning as she refused to gave her sister whereabouts. How long she could take it the punishment as the willingness to survive faded like the dying candle light fire, waiting to disappear in the darkness. The reason is she was alone to face the ordeal, trying to save the village alone.

Was she did the right thing? Fell on the ground for her purpose and watched Yae ran away from her sight. She had the strength to get up and run but what is the chance they got. The path was difficult as narrow and slippery. The bushes and long extended arm branches grow along side of the path acted as a barrier, cruelty to slow them down. She knew the time will came soon to being caught. If they were being caught, Sae unwilling to see Yae in tear. Seeing her sister placed tremble hands to around her neck. Become a murderous person for such called noble cause.

"I will not leave you. I promise" The word said by Yae echoing inside her mind, enough to know that the love between them is deep. But what had done is done. The pact of promise that they should not separated forever had broken. Sae trusted Ryozo would took care of Yae, promised to the replace her place for Yae,

There are is no place for Sae to regret, she took a deep breath as she prepared for the stage of the ritual. She lifted up her head and looked the crowd which anticipated witnessing the ceremony. No surprise to her to see the huge crowd stood there-almost the village people are there. Heartless as they are. They did not care her like the rest of chosen children did it before. For them, the children were just a tool for them, sacrifice one for the blessing and protection they would receive from the god they trusted for generations.

They tilted their head down as they recited their pray, wishing the god will not offended with the less offering.

Then Sae's father walked up toward her with disappointment on his look. He never knew this could happen, running away from the ritual is a terribly dishonour to the family as they had made acted cowardly. He should placed heavy guard on them after sensing their plans. It was his careless for placing the trust to his younger daughter promise. An innocent child had such deceiving plan.

"I should know. Why? Sae" He asked.  
" I don't know" Sae replied his question, careful with her word she picked, not revealed her sister whereabouts now.

"Sae, you know how important is it?" The father asked, remind Sae again about the role that she is holding now- the most important pride for chosen children

"To sacrifice ourselves to save many as you say" Sae mumbled softly  
"The god will honour you and your sister as well. Sae...Just tell me. Where is your sister?" The father coaxed. "What is honour mean to me? You have no honour too." Sae asked, give a sad look. "The secret and lies you had hidden deep inside of you." Sae said. She moved her head closer on to her father and whispered on the ear.

"Your past ritual."

"There is nothing you can do. The curse will fall to us soon." Sae continued. Ryokan hushed her to keep her voice down. He didn't want to anyone to believe the ritual would fail as well as himself believe too. He was sure there is other one way to do it. It had never perform it with a single maiden for the crimson ritual until to this day in his life.

"Without your sister, we must go on." Ryokan said strong with his word.  
"There is have no other mention way to close" Sae placed her weak smile.

"Stop it Sae. You can't ruin the ritual now. Both of you and your sister have caused it. All of our live will perish." He said with low harsh voice, tried to control his anger. He confused and afraid as these things never happen before and worst is his own daughter done it.

"All of our live will perish." The father repeated again, watching Sae staring at him. He moved his body to cover Sae from letting everyone see it. "Fulfil the task. You have to forget the entire thing you kept in your heart. Fear, sad, anger and worry. All the emotion you have to toss aside. For the sake of me and the village"

Sae stopped her smile. She already found her answer already. There is no love from father. She started to believe it was truth as what other said. They just tool to keep them alive.

"Please I need you. Perform the ritual. " The father asked.  
"I will" Sae replied with weaker voice, slowly tilted her head covered her face from dad sight, refused to look anymore. Her body sway a little from left to right as if the wind blows at her.

"Promise me. Find my mother, she had suffered so much."

"Sae...I will" The father took deep breathes to reclaim his composure. Then, one of the priest walked toward, wonder why the leader took so long to prepare. "Is there any wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." He said. "Is it alright to start the ritual. I don't think..." The priest tried to take a glimpse look on Sae, check wherever Sae was pure cleanse. But the sight blocked with his leader's long dangle sleeve, act like a curtain cover her daughter face expression of sadness

"What do you mean with your word?" The leader said angrily, pushed back that curious priest but his action had sparked the commotion among the other priest, stood at the edge of the platform. Without hesitation, they came forward quickly as they saw the disturbance and soon of later, the other villager stopped their chant. Slowly the silence took over place, leaving fear upon them.

"What is going now? The time is almost has approaches. We need to do it quickly."  
"We have one maiden only. That is not enough power to close the gate."  
"We have to try."

They began to argue, some of them blamed the leader as he couldn't carry the responsibility as the father of Sae and Yae, allowed them to escape and ruin the important day of the ritual. But the leader loyal servants stood up and defended him, believing there is a slight chance of success.

"Do you forget about Tachibana children? Fail misery." One of them reminded the last ritual incident which they managed only to extend the time for this ritual which Kurosawa must perform. The leader turned round and round, watching in horrible as his follower fight each other. "It is ruin." In his thought had spoke out. But the sake of the village, he must act, act strong that proved he could manage it with one maiden.

"Stop!" He shouted loud that his voice break off the fear and confusion chained them at the moment ago.

"Even she is my daughter and the only one. We have carried on. The gate must close. Now and forever" The father narrowed his eyes, giving sense of fierceness as he capable to start the ritual."Nothing can be stop or we are going to die. You have to believe me." He give stern as if he had the confident. "I will not fail. Himuro also use one daughter he had. We will same method as them. Back to your place or you want become wandering ghost for forever"

All priest move backward slowly with his head tilted down, slowly make their face disappear in the darkness with robe hood. They should know that they had no right to question or doubt with his leader.

"How... brave?" Low unfamiliar harsh voice came from Sae mouth as if she had being possessed. He turned around and looked at her daughter. "What in the name of god..." He remembered that word. Someone that he had banished for a long time, to be exactly 15 years ago. "You remember me" A sinister smile from her face.

At the moment...she heard the fainted low dull scream from above. She knew the ritual had failed. The punishment from the god fell upon them. "Father...Mother...Sae. I have fail you."

Sae opened her eyes, found herself falling into the darkness- falling to the deep abyss. There was no light as she stared above as she fell. "How long is going to take me to fall?" Sae muttered as it seem eternally, hoping her body touched the ground soon and leave her life away as Sae Kurosawa as chosen ritual. Waiting patiently wishing to turned herself into a butterfly and forgets the world and so as the suffering all she had endured alone.

Before she closed her eyes, wait the fate to seal her breathes away. A painful flash back emerge back. It was Sae fell on the ground, her kimono stained with wet soil. She tried to scream Yae to come back. But she didn't say. "Wait for me" or "Help me"

"Yae, keep on run. Don't stop." Sae shouted loud, watching her sister disappearing from her sight."Goodbye Yae my sister." Sae whispered her sister name. "Yae. My sister." She made a way back the village as she knew that she will able break the curse. The cursed ritual that had being repeated for generations.

"Now I have done my part." Sae whispered.  
"Yes. Indeed you have." The voice inside of her said.

To be continue

* * *


	3. The beginning Part one

Fatal Frame Series

Chapter two: The beginning (Part one)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame Character and credit will go to Temco for providing the great storyline and great gameplay

Author note: The failure of ritual is part of last three chapters. So there is confusion in the storyline. Sorry about it. Here it. Enjoy it

* * *

"Now I have done my part." Yae puffed her words with relief after done her cleaning the dress table. The dust on that ornate table had finally swept clean and formed a thick layer dust that caught on the white clothes. It had showed that it had being a long time they entered her mother room. "It had being ten year already." Sae said, slowly decorated the bottle of perfumes in order position as her mother did it before.

"Yes. I know" Yae looked at the drawn picture of her mother hanged on the wall. The picture was drawn where she was young age before she gave birth. She sat on the wooden oak chair, wearing the red kimono with the colourful pattern flowers on it. Her smile was sweet and full radiant like an angel and perfect mother but sadly it just only the picture still retains that smile for them as long as everlasting. Behind the smile was hidden with deep misery. A broken hearted mother that got separated them after birth.

On young age of the Kurosawa daughter, they didn't understand as why her mother wanted to separate them.

Some said her mother was unfit to raise them as she had suffered depression after birth, fearing she would hurt them. Some of them also that she had being possessed with devil inside, hunger of killing her own daughter and hundreds of reason they had heard. But the only one reason that they believed was his father words. "Mother has illness; she need time to heal and didn't want you to get infected" The father told them to wait. Day by day and months by month, they waited. They could only listened the pain of the mother cry echoing in the night, sometime in minutes she would stop but sometime worst the whole night without anybody comfort her. Sae and Yae wanted to be there for her mother to share the pain, comfort her pain but the servant stopped them and remind their father saying.

With difficulty for them to approach her mother, they managed took a glimpse of her mother face once for a while at far distance with the servant stood guard.

Always they caught her mother sat there in the garden, looking up the sky, dazed in hours

In their first time, they saw her mother fallen to misery. Face pale white as a snow, the lip was deep red like blood and the skin lip peeled out, reveal deep cut of lip flesh as if she biting herself in purposely. She was a total wrecked, punishing herself without any reason

In far distance, Yae and Sae prayed her mother to recover from the strange illness, hoping to reunion together as a family. Even they get closer to her mother once for awhile but accompany with the servant in case any danger with come to them.

Until a day, the wish had come true. The only person saw her mother smile was Sae and no another else. It was afternoon as record by the servant; the incident started Sae and Yae were playing in the garden alone. Sae sat on the stone chair, watching her sister picking flower, preparing to make a crown for mother as a birthday present and once finish they will place it at the doorstep.

Sae had a feeling that someone was watching and she turned her back, saw her mother stood at the corridor, smiling. Sae excited as she saw her mother beckon her to come but she signalled Sae to come alone only. Sae looked at her sister for a while, kneeling in front the stone with her back face her. Hunger for affection love, Sae walked alone toward her mother without her sister or servant to tag alone. It was a mistake in Sae life.

The scream of young child broke the peaceful evening; the servant alarmed the house and hurried to the place where the scream took place. In fear, they knew instantly where is and what had happen. Armed with long stick, they reached place with worse scenario they could think of-one Kurosawa dead in the hand of her own mother. But the god in their side, they saw Sae hiding behind the pillar-shaking with frightening look, sobbing in tear. She was far away from harm. But the Blood flowing from her left arm, a small but deep wound scar on her upper arm was the price she had paid for. The mother stood in front on her room looking at Sae with merciless stare with blood stained bronze knife, she cried like vicious beast. Then she went inside the room, followed with the laughter of madness insanity and constant repeated the word she said "Die...just die. Cursing child." the servant shut tight door and padlock it like closing cage animal

They forced shut her tight and gave a close watch out as instruction passed for the safely measure for the Kurosawa daughter. Even the guards were being hired to prevent anyone to visit her or not allowed the mother to venture outside. Slowly it turned into forbidden prison and forcing the mother spent the rest in her life, alone with the silent as her company. In months later, the mother pronounced dead due a serious illness of depression. Even her death, was not allowed gave to their children to see closer or paying the last respect.

Sae was devastated in her life... watching the servant carried the body away to the main ajar and make sad departure away from Sae life

* * *

"Why? Why she have become like this?" Sae asked  
"I don't know Sae. But it is over." Yae cut the conversation off, seem care less about mention her mother She made quickly her clean as soon as possible, wanted to leave the forsaken place where the painful memory still lurking in the room.

"Yae, did you think..." Sae asked again as she couldn't let go.

"I don't want to talk about. She is dead and we have to move on. 15 years already." Yae snapped, really wanted to stop the conversation about her mother. Yae could felt the stabbing pain inside her as the image of her mother resurfaces in her life.

Sae stopped and stared the mirror which reflects her sister back. Yae stood there and look at the picture of her mother. Sae regretted for asking the question about her mother where she is long gone. "Yae. I am sorry." Sae apologies.

"It is not your fault. It is mother." Yae continued her work, dusting the picture.  
"She abandoned us. She is dead" Yae said.  
"Don't say that...She is our mother" Sae mumbled in her soft voice.

"She is not. The way she treated us and she hurt you." Yae said, without fail to forget that Sae got injury on that day. Her heart almost stopped at that time, watching the blood flowing from Sae left arm and she regretting after since, had not took care properly. Sae kept silence, felt the guilt of her sister bear, radiated to her. They left alone and worked their cleaning separate ways as if seem an invisible barrier had form between them. Short minutes later, Yae leave the room without saying anything.

"Please forgive her. Yae" Sae whispered after Yae walked out

* * *

In the night...

Sae lying in her bed, staring up to white ceiling with troubled mind she had. Her mind consists playing about her mother face inside her. The radiant face of her mother in every detail feature that Sae could possible to remember. Somehow Sae couldn't think any reason to hate her mother even the pain inflicted on her on that day still burning inside her memory and scar still remind her consist as wherever she touched it.

She still yearning for love even she had Yae on her side, was not enough for her. She wanted more than that she wanted a perfect family with her sister, father and her mother like other family she could think of-Tachibana family. A friend of Sae (Mitsuki and Itsuki)

Sae closed her eyes as she drifted in the deep slumber.

* * *

In dream, Sae woke up with the sound of low dull screech as if something dragging on the floor. She sat up and amazed to found herself another room. Sae move away from the bed slowly and curiously wandering around as where she was. It was small room but spacious enough to move around because the room had few in furniture. A dressing table, bed, cupboard and the small table with chair which location in the centre in the room. It is one thing had caught Sae attention.

There was an old wooden cupboard stood against the wall. The cupboards door swing in and out slowly, creating irritating creaking sound. Sae placed her hand to close shut tight but she stopped as the voice appeared in nowhere.

"Don't close it" A whisper voice floating the air. Sae felt shiver tingle inside her. She turned around and found nobody was there. Her thought screamed to leave the dark room. Sae slowly make her way out but the wooden cupboard started to make creaking sound again but this time is a long one. "There is something inside...for you." Again with the voice, float around Sae.

"Don't be afraid."

Sae turned back and walked toward the cupboard as the door swing slowly, beckon to come closer. Sae looked at the cupboard and noticed the cupboard was neatly arranged and three part of section. One of it had height of human to fit in and had a wooden pole to hang the kimonos in the row. The other side is rather smaller section where the below, there are stacked of clothes stacked neatly and the other have a lot small wooden drawers

"Come inside." The voice commanded. Sae stood there with fear, unknown as what would happen to her. "Do you want to know a secret?" The voices said behind the row of hanging kimono. Sae shook her head, refused to accept it, believing there was ghost awaited her.

"The secret... the day of your mother death." The voice said, offered the chance to see the real happening. Sae looked at the cupboard with a curious heart. She wanted to know the truth. "Was my mother die in illness?" Question herself in her deep thought, yet still the answer still could not satisfy

"There is something more far of the truth that you know." The voice responded Sae question. Sae took a step back as her fear grown, the voice answered her doubt

"Do you still love her?" The voice asked again. "Answer me, Sae. The love... you craved inside. You want to find out" The sleeves of kimonos which hanged in row, swing gentle up and down toward repeatedly, beckon her to move forward. Sae nod her head bravely and make a first step on platform cupboard.

"Don't be afraid. I will not hurt." The cupboard door to close slowly as Sae entered the cupboard. The long creaking sound began to fade into the night as the silent set again.

Sae waited...

To be continue...

* * *


End file.
